iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Teresse of Saath
(Will be edited accordingly if necessary after bio-timeline is approved.) Details Appearance A small, thin woman. Her skin is pale, though only her face is usually seen due to the hooded red robe she often wears. She has long light red hair that rests halfway down her back. She is often smiling with green eyes gleaming. She appears to embody pure bliss at almost every turn. Attributes Teresse possesses the following attributes. * Gifts: Zealot * Skills: Bilingualism, Drinkmaster, Mystic * Negative Traits: Weak Biography Past Events Teresse was born in 344 AC to parents she neither recalls the names of faces of, only that she originated from the city of Saath where she was purchased by the Red Temple of Braavos to serve as a slave of R'hillor and undergo training to inevitably become a red priestess. For twenty years, Teresse was trained in the Red Temple of Braavos. She was a troublesome pupil as a child due to her inability to comprehend why she was being put through such training. However, by her early teens, she had eventually fallen in love with the teachings of the R'hllor religion. Teresse had chosen to submit her life to the reachings of the Lord of Light and, as she neared her twenties, the young woman began to demonstrate a keen understanding of the religion and the gifts bestowed upon the followers of R'hllor. Always among the first in the evening to attend the songs of prayer, the responsibility of lighting the fires fell to her. Teresse took great joy in these activities and, when she was fully declared a red priestess at the age of twenty, Teresse was anxious to spread the word of R'hllor. Leaving Braavos, Teresse returned to Saath briefly in an attempt to put a rest to her curiousity that long wondered if her parents still lived in the city. However, after searching Saath for several days, Teresse was unable to find any leads. Unphased that she had not discovered where she had come from, she turned her eyes to Pentos. As a major port that saw many ships come and go from Westeros, Teresse decided to relocate to the more southern city in an attempt to locate individuals she could convert to her religion. Current Events Placeholder. Timeline * 344 AC - Born to unknown parents in the city of Saath. * 348 AC - Bought from her parents by the Red Temple of Braavos and taken there to serve as a slave of R'hllor. * 349 AC - Began being taught the ways of R'hllor and what the religion represented. * 350 AC - Began training in the ways of the religion, the Red Temple aiming to raise her as a red priestess. * 356 AC - More responsibilities were bestowed upon Teresse as she began to show promise as a disciple. * 364 AC - Ascended to the title of red priestess, left Braavos to investigate Saath. * 365 AC - Relocated to Pentos in an attempt to sway Westerosi visitors to join her religion. Family Teresse has no recollection of her family, nor is she aware of whether or not they still live.